Jonas's Journal: Return To Kelowna
by LJQ
Summary: A series of journal entries made by Jonas during his first two weeks back on Kelowna. This was my entry for the JonasQuinn dot com writing contest. Might become a series if interest is there. COMPLETE.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Jerren and Louis. I'd love to own Jonas though. And if I did own the show I'd have SG-1 be a five person team and bring Jonas back as the fifth team member._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Jonas's Journal - Return To Kelowna**

Day One

I've decided to continue keeping a journal of my days after my return to Kelowna just as I kept one of my life on Earth and being a member of SG-1. Today was my first day home and I'm still not sure I made the right decision in returning. I want to help my people find a way for us to all get along - Kelownans, Andari, and Tiranians. I returned yesterday and discovered that my apartment is gone and I've been issued new quarters closer to the ministry and the Stargate. It seems Dr. Kieran had paid for the long-term storage of my things in the hopes that I would one day return. I still miss him and hope that his last days in the hospital were as peaceful as he behaved when I had visited him before his death. I've placed my things around the apartment but it still feels so empty. My photos of my life on Earth, my team mates, and other friends I've made while being a member of SG-1 are scattered around the living room and a group photo of us on my nightstand.

I met with the ambassadors today from each continent -- former Ambassador, and now First Minister, Dreylock is representing Kelowna on the joint council, Eremal will be representing Tirania, and Tarthus is the representative from the Andari Federation. Today was an absolute disaster. Everyone is so busy hating and mistrusting each other that every meeting results in arguing and fighting -- no one seems willing or able to agree on anything. I take that back, they do agree on one thing -- they insist that I be there and be a part of everything because they feel I'm the one with the most knowledge about the gou'ald and about what it will take to keep our planet safe from them. I hope they mean that because some ground rules of some kind must be set up for these talks or else it's just pointless.

I wonder what my friends on Earth are doing. Sam is probably in her lab, Teal'c is off watching Star Wars, Jack is probably bugging either Sam or Daniel. Hopefully Daniel is remembering more of his past or maybe even all of his past, General Hammond is probably waiting for a team to return, and Janet is probably home with Cassie. I really miss them. I hope they won't forget me.

Day Two

I've been assigned a body guard as a member of the council. My bodyguards' name is Jerren Tithius. He's a big guy and never says anything. I'll bet Teal'c could take him with one hand tied behind his back. They say they all have one but the truth is that despite the attack by Anubis and SG-1 and Earth coming to our aid, many Kelownans still regard me as a traitor. I'll have to try to be patient and hope that one day they'll realize that I'm not and never have been a traitor -- I told the truth and did what was right for our people. They all agreed that we need to set an agenda and some type of ground rules but now they're arguing over what the ground rules should be and who should be the one to make them. But they have at least agreed that ground rules are needed so it's a start. I have a feeling that things are going to be nothing but baby steps but I hope I'm wrong.

When I'm not in meetings with the council I'm playing catch-up on everything that's happened since the day I left. Nothing has really changed and yet everything feels likes it's changed forever. It's hard to believe it's only been a year since I've seen a Kelownan sunrise or sunset and ate the kinds of foods I grew up eating. But I miss bananas. And chocolate. And orange jello. And chocolate milkshakes. And hamburgers. And onion rings. And popcorn while watching Star Wars with Teal'c. And team nights at the Colonel's watching movies and eating pizza. I think I need a snack.

Day Three

Today was spent debating what the ground rules should be. I nearly told Minister Dreylock, Eremal, and Tarthus that with all their arguing they reminded me of children on the playground arguing over who got to go down the slide first. My making that comment would not have well-received. I think I've been hanging around Colonel O'Neill too long because his sarcasm seems to have rubbed off on me a little. It's like we're taking one step forward and two steps back. I tried watching a movie tonight to take my mind off it all for a little while and all I could think about was Friday night teams nights where we'd all get together and just relax for a while. I'm still trying to find my footing here because it feels like no matter where I go, everyone seems to be staring, giving me dirty looks, and whispering about me. I know I just need to be patient and give thingstime but every day makes me feel more and more like an outsider and stranger on my own planet.

Day Four

A breakthrough! Well, a small one anyway. Today Minister Dreylock suggested that perhaps I should be the one to help set the ground rules. Especially since I'm the one with the most knowledge of what the gou'ald are like and what would be needed to be done in order to protect Kelowna. Eremal and Tarthus aren't happy at the idea but after "debating" it they've agreed that I should have some type of voice on the council. I suggested that we find a way to unify our people and that we strengthen our ties with Earth by trading Naquadria with them for medicines and other help. My last suggestion didn't go over well because they don't want to give up the Naquadria and don't believe we need Earth's help. They are so very wrong about that and I hope I can convince that we need Earth as an ally. They have agreed though about our needing something to unify our people. It's not much but at least it's a start.

Day Five

Today was spent debating what can be done to find a single unifying thing between our people. So many things were brought up but no one could agree. They debated having a national flower, having a national food, having a national tree, having a national animal, and even having a national bird or fish. No one could agree on any of them because everyone wanted it to come from their country. The deliberations ended for the day and will resume tomorrow. My people can't seem to agree on anything. Maybe tomorrow will be better. I've been spending some time, a couple of hours a day, at The Institute of Science trying to offer suggestions on how to handle the Naquadria safer. My time on Earth showed me that we really need to improve our safety protocols. A few seem to at least be willing to hear me out but most just ignore me and look at me with disdain like I don't know anything. I miss Earth - I was trusted and respected and had real friends there and I wasn't an outcast that seems to be merely tolerated because of what I know that may help save our world. Sometimes I think we're in more danger from ourselves than from any attack by the Gou'ald.

Day Six

Everyone came back today and the arguing started again. No one wants to give an inch. It was an exact repeat of yesterday with everyone talking over each other and not listening. Just as we were about to adjourn for the day, Tarthus made a suggestion about what might unify us all. He suggested that we find a word or name common to all three of our peoples and rename the planet. Eremal liked the idea and agreed that it was a good one. Minister Dreylock didn't look too happy about it but she's been outvoted. I guess Minister Dreylock wasn't too happy about it because when Eremal asked my opinion and I said it was a good idea, she suggested that I should be the one to research it and provide a list of suggested names. Tarthus and Eremal agreed and thought it was a wonderful idea. I begin researching it tomorrow.

Day Seven

I started my research by trying to find a language that was common to us all. It's very slow and painstaking work. They did give me an assistant though to help with the research. Her name is Kianna Cyr. She seems really excited to be working with me. It was great being able to talk to someone that didn't look at me like a traitor. We had lunch together and it was nice to have someone to talk to over a meal. We spent the day looking for one language that was common to all of us. Kianna's kind of pretty -- blonde hair and gray eyes. She seems nice and has a really great voice.

Day Eight

Today was wonderful. SG-1 came through the Stargate. They said that Earth wants to open negotiations for trade between Earth and Kelowna for Naquadria. Everyone is suspicious of them and doesn't trust them but I was thrilled to see them. Daniel has almost all of his memory back. Sam says the SGC isn't the same since I left. I think she was just being kind -- I know everyone is thrilled to have Daniel back. Jack asked me what I've been up to and I told him a little about the council meetings. I told him that things were going okay. He didn't look like he believed me. He gave me that same look he always did when he knows there's something I'm not saying. He noticed the bodyguard and asked about him and I told him how it was the council's idea. I think he got the message that I wasn't too happy about having one and that it was more than just the Jerren being hired to guard me. He looked at Teal'c and then asked to see the council. I don't know what was said there because Jack suggested I show Teal'c all the changes that have been going on while they talk. The council wasn't happy, but Sam jumped in and said it would look good when they reported back to the SGC.

I introduced Teal'c to Kianna and told him how we were looking for a unifying name for our people. I've missed hearing his "Indeed" response to things. We left Kianna to keep looking and took a roundabout way back to the council chambers. Teal'c asked me point blank if I was happy now that I was back. I didn't know what to say. We managed to get out of earshot of Jerren for a couple of minutes and I blurted out that I wasn't really happy and made him promise not to say anything because I didn't want anyone back home to worry about me. He wasn't happy about it but he gave me his word and I know Teal'c will never break it. Also, I told him how Jerren was there not just to protect me but to make sure people knew what I was doing because I'm not really trusted by everyone. Jerren caught up to us and I told Teal'c that I missed everyone.but that I was doing fine. I told him that once the council was getting along better that I was going to be transferred back to doing research. We went back to council chambers and SG-1 got ready to leave. I walked them to the gate. Daniel told me that my fish were doing well. Teal'c brought up Kianna and Sam and Jack started teasing about my just getting back and already found a girl. Sam also gave me a bag with some candy bars and bananas. She said she'd have brought some jello but didn't know how to pack it in her backpack. They said they'd be back to talk more to the council about negotiating for Naquadria. I don't know what they said in there but I'm glad that they'll be back and that trade will be happening between Earth and Kelowna.

I spent the rest of the day with Kianna looking for a common language..

Day Nine

The council wanted an update on how I was coming with the list of suggestions. I told them that Kianna and I were still looking. They said fine and started arguing over how to handle the negotiations with Earth. After traveling to other worlds, all of their arguing just seems so petty and unproductive to me. I've seen and done things that they could never dream of seeing and doing. I made a difference when I was on SG-1 and now I'm sitting behind a desk pushing papers and trying to get everyone to get along so that peace can happen.

Kianna asked me about my visit with SG-1 yesterday and I told her all about how wonderful it was to see them again and how great it was to get a gift from home. I shared the candy bars and bananas with her while we worked. She liked the chocolate but didn't care much for the bananas. How could anyone not like bananas? I was asking her questions about herself because I was going to ask her out and she started talking about her boyfriend, he lives on the other side of the continent. It figures the one person I've met since coming back that actually likes to be around me would already have a boyfriend. I guess I'll just have to settle for us just being friends.

Day Ten

Kianna and I found a common language. I think we looked through every language book ever written. We made up a list of choices. I contacted the council and told them that we had a list of names ready to present. Kianna invited me to dinner to celebrate our having found a common language to all our people. Of course I said yes -- it's getting tiresome always eating alone. We had a lot of fun at dinner. She told me about herfamily and how they get together every year for a family reunion. I told her how I'd lost my parents while still in school and that Dr. Kieran had been my family. Kianna asked me where Dr. Kieran was and I had to tell her he was in an institution at home because he has severe schizophrenia. She told me she was sorry to hear that and that it must be hard to see him ill. She asked when the last time I'd seen him was and I told her about having visited him just before I left home to return to Kelowna. For some reason she kept smiling whenever I'd say "home." I asked her why she kept smiling about it and she just smiled and said it was something I would have to figure out for myself. She asked about SG-1 and before I knew it, I'd spent the whole evening laughing and talking about my time with them and my life on Earth and at Stargate Command. I walked her back to her apartment. Her boyfriend, Louis, was there. He'd come to surprise her and said he could stay for two weeks before he had to get back to work. He seems like a good person. He and Kianna are clearly totally in love with each other.

Day Eleven

Today began a new round of debates but it seems to be going better than those in the past. Actually, they all seem to be getting along better since SG-1 visited. I wonder just what Jack said to them: They narrowed the list down to five and will take a final vote tomorrow. Their top five choices are: Movoda which means only, Seljen which means together, Langara which means peace and hope, Desema which means all, and Joolang which means future. Langara is my favorite of all those on the list.

Kianna, Louis, and I had dinner together. I told them more about Earth and what it was like exploring a new planet and then returning home for a few days and then going to see another one. Louis seemed to enjoy my stories just as much as Kianna. She said it sounded like an incredible experience and that it sounds like I loved what I was doing. I told her how great everyone was and how my team mates had become not just my friends and coworkers, but also my family. I didn't realize it until she pointed it out, but she says I always refer to Earth as "home" when we talk. She wanted to know if I missed it and I told her that with Daniel back there was no need for me there and that Kelowna needed me. Kianna said that wasn't really an answer. I told her she was right and that I did miss Earth and my life there. She got this knowing look in her eyes and said that sometimes you have to do what's right for yourself and what makes you happy and not worry about the rest of it. I don't know what she meant but it's definitely something to think about.

Day Twelve

Langara is the planets' new name. I love the sound of it -- peace and hope. They're going to present it to everyone tomorrow. I guess once they make a decision that's it. Minister Dreylock isn't very fond of the name but she was outvoted -- two to one. Technically three to one because even though I don't have a vote, I did voice which one I liked the best. We spent the day drawing up plans for the announcement and for a planet-wide celebration. They plan to invite representatives from Earth to the celebration so that Earth can see the progress being made towards becoming a unified planet. The celebration is going to be in two days. I hope they send SG-1. I'd love to introduce Kianna and Louis to them.

Day Thirteen

I contacted Earth and issued them an invitation to the celebration. It was good to hear General Hammond's voice again. He said that he'd send SG-1 as Earth's representatives. Hooray! I shared Earth's acceptance of the invitation with the council. Today was spent with everyone getting things ready and addressing any last minute issues before the party. There will be a parade and fireworks and an all-day celebration with games and rides for children and lots of food to eat. The council also told me that I didn't have to have a bodyguard anymore if I didn't want one. I told them that I appreciated having one but that I would rather not have one so they reassigned Jerren. Yay!

Kianna told me that Louis asked her to marry him and she said yes. As soon as the celebration is over, she's moving and will be planning her wedding. She asked me if I'd come and I told her yes. She's really happy about getting engaged and the move because she'll be living closer to her family.

Day Fourteen

Sam brought me a "care package." She said it was just some more bananas and candy bars and to open it when I got back to my apartment. It was wonderful today showing everyone around and showing all the progress we've made in bringing everyone together. I brought them back to my apartment to freshen up for a minute before the celebration. Daniel says my place looks nice but bare. Jack says I had more stuff in my room on the base. Teal'c said that I look well. I was going to open the box Sam gave me but Jack stopped me and said I could eat at the festival because he wants to see what kind of games and stuff we have set up. I told them about Kianna and Louis and how they wanted to meet them. They wanted to know who Louis was and I told them how he's Kianna's fiance. Sam and Jack looked a little embarassed about their earlier teasing about me and Kianna but I told them that they were a great couple and that I was happy for them. We saw the parade and then went to one of the more rural areas of Kelowna and checked out the food and games. Some of the people looked suspiciously at each other but the children jumped right in and started playing together. Jack said the kids were smarter than the adults because they already knew what their parents are just now learning -- that no matter what continent they're from, they're all a part of the same larger group. I think we tried every game and every type of food available. The council came by and asked how SG-1 was enjoying the celebration. Jack said it was nice and that we seem to have made some progress getting everyone on the same page. Minister Dreylock, Eremal, and Tarthus all said that I was a big help with everything and that they were glad they all liked the final annual Langaran Unity Festival. We bumped into Kianna and Louis and I got the chance to introduce everyone.

It seemed like the day passed in a flash because all too soon it was time for everyone to go home. After taking them back to the gate, I came back here and opened the care package. It was a lot more than just some bananas and candy bars. It also had a few magazines, a book, andsome snack foods -- like onion rings. Underneath the magazines and food was a small package. When I opened the package, I found a GDO! I couldn't believe that they put that in the box. Under the GDO, were some letters from everyone. It's been a long time since I've cried but the sight of those letters brought tears to my eyes. It was proof that I was missed and that they weren't going to forget about me. I started reading the letters and I wound up reading each of them twice. All of them had a common theme to them -- that I was missed and that while they knew I was needed on Langara, that they wanted me back when I was done.

Teal'c's letter said that I was a great warrior and friend and that I was needed in the fight against the Gou'ald. Sam's letter was about her latest devices and how she needed another scientist on the team because there were things that Daniel just didn't understand. Daniel's letter said he thought that I was a good person and was someone that SG-1 needed on the team and that he wants to get to know me better. Also, he needs help keeping up on the artifacts and translations. Janet's was filled with comments about how she needed one of her more cooperative patients back and about how much I was missed. Cassie told me all about Dominic and school and how she's trying to convince Janet to let her have driving lessons. Thanks to Jack's letter I know at least some of what he said to the council. He said that I was a member of his team and that they better get their act together because otherwise he was coming back and bringing me back to the SGC where I belong. He also told them that he, the SGC, and Earth were going to be checking in on me regularly to make sure that I was okay and that if anyone messed me with, that they should know I was one of his kids and that he'd wouldn't be happy if anyone messed with me. Also, he told them that Teal'c, the big silent guy, wouldn't be happy if someone was bothering me either. Jack's letter also told me to hurry up and get things fixed up on Langara because the team needs me. General Hammond's letter said that he and Jack had talked before I left for Langara and that they decided that SG-1 could be a five person team. The General said that the code for the GDO was my code and that it would never be changed. He said that I could use it any time to return to Earth. He said that everyone on SG-1 approached him after their last visit and that they all could see I wasn't really happy here. General Hammond called SG-1 together and they all said they want me back and want me back on the team. He suggested that I hurry with my work on Langara because Jack isn't always the most patient of people.

Tonight I finally understand why Kianna always smiled when I referred to Earth as home. My heart knew what my head had yet to figure out -- that my home is on Earth and that Earth is where I really want to be. I'll always love my homeworld but Earth is my real home now. I wonder how fast everyone can get on the same page so that I can go home to my family and friends...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Author's Notes: Does anyone know if disclaimers absolutely have to be posted on stories? And how do I great rid of paragraph breaks in the entries? If interest is there, I had planned once to write a series of stories covering the episodes Jonas was there for and this would be made into the final journal story in the series. Please, please leave a review because this is my first ever Stargate fanfic and I really want to know what people think of it. This is unbetaed so any mistakes are all mine. I hope you liked it. :-)_


End file.
